Hoggle and the Seven Dwarfs
by SunBlazer15
Summary: Hoggle wasn't happy with his life. Living with seven other dwarves and working in the mines everyday wasn't ideal. One thing kept him going though: the jewels he found. The story of the Seven Dwarfs retold with a Labyrinth twist!


**Hi there! This idea randomly popped into my head one evening, so I decided to try and make a one-shot out of it! This is my first Labyrinth fanfic, so let me know what you think!**

**(p.s. I really do love Dopey! But I don't get the feeling Hoggle would appreciate him much..)**

_Ever wonder where Hoggle came from, or why he carries around a pouch of jewels? Perhaps there's more to the story of the Seven Dwarves than was told..._

Hoggle sat on a rock, taking a break. This work was so _dull_! Everyday, he'd march along to the mine with the seven other dwarves, mine for jewels, and march back home when day was done. Plus, they all had to sing this song whilst parading along.

_Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work we go..._

Every day!

If Hoggle ever lived to be a hundred years old, that blasted song would never leave his memory.

But this was part of his life, part of his job. And he was expected to go along with it, like all the others. Well, with the exception of Dopey. Did that dwarf _ever_ do anything but amble around brainless?

The only thing Hoggle enjoyed were the jewels he mined. Big sparkly diamonds, shining rubies, dazzling emeralds! Hoggle had seen them all. The way they sparkled put him in a trance-like state. They seemed to say "Take us, we're yours!" They were his weakness. So, he started taking the best he found, and hiding them away in a little pouch.

The seven others always put their finds in bags, only to be put in the vault. Who knows when they'd come out again? Hoggle sure didn't.

He could get kicked out for this. Holding out, as they'd call it.

Well, if he had to work a monotonous job, a_nd_ pick up the slack of a certain brainless idiot, he didn't see the harm in keeping a _few_ jewels to himself.

"Why are ye sittin' on the job, Heggle?" grumbled Grumpy. "There's work to be done!"

Hoggle rolled his eyes. "It's _**Hoggle!**_" he emphasized. "And I'm just taking a little break."

"These jewels aren't going to mine themselves!" called out Doc, who was inspecting some of the stones at a table.

Hoggle sighed and got up. Back to work.

Soon enough, it was quitting time. The eight dwarves lined up at the vault, throwing their daily lot into the dark vault. Hoggle's sack wasn't nearly as heavy as the others seamed to be.

The men marched home.

_Hi ho, hi ho!_

_It's home from work we go!_

He didn't even bother singing tonight.

It was late fall, so the days were shorter, and the nights came on earlier. All too soon, darkness was upon them, and the music died down into nervous whistling. The full moon was covered by dark clouds. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Anybody in their right mind who lived in the woods would be nervous! Plenty of stories had circulated throughout the land of mysterious things happening on nights like this. Tales of goblins, who came and took you away. Rumors of a sinister King, who ruled them all. Not to mention the things they said the happened to you, once you were taken.

The dwarves always pushed these stories away, saying they were made up to make children behave.

But the twinge of doubt always lingered in their minds.

And none of them dared talk about such things out loud.

They finally saw a light shining through the woods, and stumbled out of the trees to their cottage. A quaint structure that fit the needs of eight little men quite nicely. They stepped inside and put away their work things.

They fixed up a nice little dinner and ate without much conversation. Soon, it was time for bed.

Hoggle started to take the pouch off his belt. He wasn't too certain the others wouldn't come across his property.

Meanwhile, Dopey was trying to take off his shoes. Suddenly, he lost his balance, tripped on his long sleeves, and rammed into Hoggle! The pouch went flying out of his hand. He tried to catch it, but it was too late. The dwarves gasped in union as the small sack hit the ground and the contents spilled out. The stones shimmered and sparkled in the candlelight.

"Hoggle..." Bashful started.

"How could you?" Happy said, shocked.

"Oh, so yer holdin' out on us, eh?" spat Grumpy.

"What..no!" Hoggle's voice shook as he ran and scooped up the jewels.

"Now, now, men!" Doc tried to smooth things over. "It's pr-probably not what it a-appears to be!"

"Yes it is, old man!" Grumpy shouted. "I've had it! He's lazy, and _now_ he's embezzling!"

"No-now calm down, Grumpy!" Doc stammered.

"No!" he turned to Hoggle. "Stealing! Lieing! It'd serve you right if those goblins came and took you right this instant!"

The dwarves gasped. Hoggle's face went pale.

"There- there's no such thing!" he retorted.

Thunder rumbled loudly and lightning cracked across the sky.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away!" Grumpy spat in rage.

Hoggle was a bit frightened now. What if the rumors were true. What if..

"I'm sorry! Please! I wont do it again!" he cried out.

Grumpy's eyes narrowed. "Right now."

No sooner than it'd been said, Hoggle disappeared.

He was standing in the middle of a dull colored room. It was dirty and dusty, and chickens were running around. Hoggle whirled around wildly. Creatures darted around in the dark corners of the room. And then a shadow loomed up from behind him.

"Hello there." came an icy voice.

A man stood there. He had spikey blond hair and a slight smirk on his face. He was dressed somewhat oddly: A white poets shirt, a black leather vest, a pair of high waisted grey leggings, and to top it all off, tall, heeled leather boots and a gold medallion. He gave off an elegant air, nonetheless.

"Are- are you the Goblin King?" Hoggle asked tentatively.

The man put his hands on his hips. "Indeed I am." he said. "And who may _you_ be?"

"Hoggle, sir."

"Hoggle, can you tell me exactly _why_ you are here?" the King asked, his tone cold.

"I-I was wished away, sir."

"Oh, and by whom?"

Hoggle bowed his head. "My friends did."

"Oh dear me, why on earth would they do something like that?"

"I- that is they- well. They caught me stealing jewels from the mines."

The king straightened up. "Well then!" he said, an cats grin playing across his face. "You know, Hoggle, stealing _is_ a serious crime. And must not go unpunished!"

"What are you going to do with me?" Hoggle cried.

The Goblin King clasped his hands behind his back. "Well, you really are too ugly to be turned into a goblin." he said thoughtfully. "I suppose physical labor would be sufficient."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Jareth said, bending down to look at Hoggle, "that you now work for me, and shall do whatever I say. Should you fail to do so, I'll send you straight to the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

"What's the Bog-"

"_So_ many questions, Hoghead! You'll find out soon enough!" He motioned to some goblins to come forward. "Take the dwarf to the gate outside the Labyrinth and put him to work."

"Yes sire." the goblins said, leading Hoggle away.

"And Hoggle!" the King called out. "Beware of anybody who calls you a friend. You've dug yourself pretty deep as it is!" And with that, he let out a cruel laugh and turned his back.


End file.
